


Minerva's Tasks.

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: One of the  last angels tells her child the story of how the mountains came to be in her deathbed,and gives her two tasks.





	Minerva's Tasks.

The room was quiet save for the shallow breaths of the elderly women lying in the bed. She was once tall,beautiful with curled antlers and wings as white as the snow. Now the angel,while still all of these things,was an old,frail being and well she was...

 

_Dying_

 

The room was empty save for the tall figure,and the pot of dirt by the angels bed,she smiles weakly,breathing still labored.

"O,my oldest friend..please..will you not do me but one favor before I join the others.." She directs her gaze upon the pot,"Before my child arrives,won't you help. I cannot risk pushing all my energy into -" She breaks into a coughing fit,and the figure raises a hand in a motion that tells the angel,'Say no more,I shall' without truly saying the words aloud.

O moved,not walked or floated,just seemed to appear by the pot and then as if she were watching time sped up,something sprouts and grows.

Leaves uncurling as new life entered the world. A sapling now rested in the pot.

The angel relaxes,O nods to her,time is running out. Minute pass and a women who lacks the horns and wings bursts of the denizens of the citu through the door,she still looks like the angel,but she herself would never be a true angel.

No,she would not be,not ever in her life time.

The women smiles wider at her child's entrance,sitting up a bit straighter and holding her arms out.

The women hesitates,breath shakey before appoarching the angel

Her mother.

"My dear,there is much to say,and not much time..I have.." The angel once again breaks into a coughing fit before looking up at her child,raising a hand to stop her from speaking.

"Now now,listen.."

"I have three things that must be said,and they cannot just be written in a will. "

"You grew up with the stories of the angels who created this world,of OUR work."

The angel frowns,eyes moving in bitter reproache.

"Long ago,our world..it wasn't like this,the mountains didn't divide us and our power wasn't so weak..if..those mountains had never come to be."

"You would have been like me.."

"A creator of life.."

The women almost feels a pang of shame rise in her chest,but her mother contuines.

"We all agreed to tell the prophcy,generation by generation. Keep it alive in hopes that one day it will come true ."

"We are O's anchors. When we are all gone. He will disappear and the world will loose our sciences. That accursed range took much of our energy to create.."

"In a thousand years time since the mountains creation,a  boy will cross the range.."The angel breath becomes strained,"find love,the romantic kind. That love will some how destroy the mountain range..the release of energy will be so great ..I..I don't know if the children of those alive then will gain our power back,or if themselves will becone what they should have been if not for that dreaded Ahrima.." The angel breaks into another coughing fit,this one harsher then the last.

"Who we once were...creators...now...we are disappearing..but one day..new creators will live again.."

"The damn fool likely had enough energy to create new life on his own. We suffer to punish him..but that..doesn't matter..not now. I can't change the past..but we,my dear,will make an impact on the _future_. "

She waves a hand towards the sapling.

"This tree will grow greater then any tree I ever made . making its seed was hard but it's birth was my second greatest accomplishment..,and O grew it to its current state."

"When I die..You will take the tree to the center of the city,and plant it."

"The king knows,it will be protected and you shall be it's keeper. You must prophecy alive as you keep this tree alive. Along with all your descents,you must care for this tree. raise it as I raised you,with lo..ve.." The angels voice begins to falter and weaken.

"What was your first.."

She smiles for the time,"Accomplishment..? Why..it was having you of course" and with those last words,the angel stopped straining her body to let her say what she needed to say,and let go,and all at once the women was alone,holding a potted sapling. She blinks back grief,holding it back for another time and leaves to do the task her mother had set for her.

Years upon years upon years later.

The tree would grow high into the sky,and in the center of town it's branches would shade the homes and shopes,and the buildings behind those buildings,and the buildings behind those! The tree's branches would extend two miles from the trunk,covering a good portion of the giant city,and the lighat that managed to creep through the leaves and dance with the shadows would stand as a testament to the prophecy,how one day the dark and light would become one as the shadows and light mixed under the tree. 

The keepers,many many of them there were. A family with many members would live amoung the branches and tend to the tree while the people below lived their lives.

And a boy not from this land,yet he claimed to be,a boy who had crossed the mountains searching for something more,would marvel at the tree's glory.

Under this tree he would meet the girl who's love he would return in full strength,able to destroy the mountain range.

They would change the world.

Set what had been misplaced back into where it was meant to go.

They met under Minerva's Tree.


End file.
